dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel
Rachel (レイチェル, Reicheru) is a Blademaster who joins Kite in .hack//Mutation. Online Appearance Rachel has blue eyes and light brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She wears yellow clothing that only covers her limbs, as well a brown band across her chest and brown tights on her lower body. Her wave symbol can be found on her clothing. Personality Rachel is greedy and money-obsessed. She's always cooking up a new idea for making money in The World. If there was an option to make a merchant character, that's what Rachel would have been. She drags Kite into helping her with whatever plan she has currently at work, even though her plans usually fail for various reasons. Offline Basic Info Rachel is a 19 year old girl that works part-time doing odd jobs everyday, preferring to call herself a freelancer. She hopes to one day become an Editor in Chief. She doesn't care what's she's Editor in Chief of, as long as she gains the title. One thing Rachel is good about is saving. She doesn't like spending at all. She apparently got this trait from her parents. Following her adventures in The World Rachel took the stage name "Rei-chan" and began working with Nuke (Mr. Usagimaru) as part of a comedy duo. Their act named "New Creatures" met with little success until 2017 when they found a new manager and became famous. Hobbies Rachel could never stick to one club in high school. She tried Badminton, only to find out about her impressive power to utterly destroy the shuttles. Then she tried a dessert class, where she ended up throwing a pie in the instructor's face. After that, she ended up in an artistic gym class where she couldn't stand all the exercises. History .hack//Games thumb|Rachel's cameo in XXXX. Rachel plays a role apart from the main storyline. She joins Kite after he helps settle a problem at the trading convention she's holding at Λ Collapsed Pagan Remains. After that, her quests ranged from different money making ideas, such as transporting items to rescuing people in dungeons, exemplified in the failures at Σ Expansive Corrupted Ridgeline and Σ Nameless Pseudo Sea of Sand. They never went the way she wanted, and the ideas did not last long. She was still a player that fought against Morganna. .hack//XXXX Rachel has a short cameo in XXXX, when she helps BlackRose find out where Kite ran off to. Trivia *Rachel joins Kite's team at level 30 with a level 10 weapon called Houraiken. *According to .hack//Archives_03 LIGHT EDITION her character model stands at 160 CM, or 5'2", the same as Kite and Natsume. *Supposedly, Rachel worked with Nuke as his editor during the .hack//Games. *Rachel, or somebody who looks like her has a small cameo in the Legend of the Twilight manga. She appears with a Nuke Usagimaru lookalike and has a brief conversation with Shugo and Zefie. See also category: Blademasters category: XXXX Characters category: Game Characters category: Coma Victims Category:Female Game Characters Category:Female Human Characters